


It hurts me so

by Goblin_Dusy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Dusy/pseuds/Goblin_Dusy
Summary: The reader comes back to their home after work to be met with their lover, Regis.  He's been haunting himself. Which he takes out, soon feeling awful for it. Which leads into interesting times.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Reader, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	It hurts me so

You weren't expecting this after work, pinned to the wall by your lover. The day was long, so uninspired. Yet this would have been exciting if he didn't have such cruel darkness swirling with just as dark thoughts in his already black eyes. 

"Regis?", Panic rose in your frame. Not even sure if you should be scared of him or for him. But the harsh whirlpool and its vapors where smothering your already weak lungs.  
" Love... Why do you come back to me? I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing. A monster bathed in blood."

The frown that crossed your face wasn't intentional. But you knew the thoughts that hurt him so. Nodding, the anxiety almost leaving you completely and having to be more concerned for your vampire lover. "Regis, I love you. You've changed so much that becoming your past will be harder than you think." 

"I hope for anything that hears my prayers that you're right, I'm weak and in pain darling.", Regis sighed then growled softly. Perhaps he was trying to scare you or he was just fearing himself. You didn't know, but you felt pity, understanding the pain, but you didn't know how it fully felt. However, it must be terrifying. Regis wouldn't want the pity, no he would avoid it if he can. That you knew would still fit in this situation. 

"It's fine, I understand you're going through a rough time.", softly placing a kiss to his chin, then littering down to his neck. A purr came out of Regis, though feeling awful from his thoughts and recent actions. He didn't deserve it. But you sure as hell did. "You're too good to me.", leaving you speechless as he kissed you sweetly and picking you up bridal style. You forget that his appearance is deceiving as he was scrawny and an average built, but stronger than any human man. But now do you realize that he wasn't wearing a shirt, showing off his decorated torso. Until he sat down in a chair, covering both of you up. All snuggled up in his arms. Happy but still rather concerned. 

"Tell me, how did your work go today?"  
"Hmm, exhausting. Cleaned some throw-up, but I got to pet a cat. So it wasn't that bad." Regis laughs at your sight sarcasm. "I thought cleaning puke was the highlight of your day.", Regis joked, differently feeling better now. " Nothing slips by you, huh?", you joked instead of being sarcastic. Both of you laughed. Soon Regis buried his head in your neck, drowning in your scent and your stories check out. 

The snarl left, confusing you once more. You did notice he did look livelier, which was odd. Regis was frustrated, most likely at himself.  
"Darling, you have changed since your youth. I promise."  
Regis sighed, "But have I?"  
"Yes, you have Regis."  
"You haven't seen my younger self.. Ah, and I have abused blood once again."  
"Regis, what do you mean? Did you-"  
"Pigs blood. Not human.", Still he answered, though he looked rather miserable. But you took the chance to cup his face, feeling his mutton chops. Softly you kissed the top of his nose, then up the bridge to his forehead.  
"Drinking blood does not make you a monster."  
Your lover gave a short nod, closing his eyes. He started to cry, this kindness, this acceptance hurt in a way, yet relieving all at once. He took your head. Putting it on his shoulder as he pressed his cheek to your head. Letting his tears run out, but to still comfort him you rubbed his back, kissing his shoulder as well. You loved him so much, but damn seeing him in pain hurts you the most. Yet you wouldn't have it any other way.  
"I do not deserve you"  
"Yes, you do, I'm glad that we meet. That I'm here with you."  
Regis hiccuped through his tears, hugging you tightly and moving his head into your shoulders. Which were now painfully wet. But you took his head, rubbing his head as he heaved his woes away. For a while, you two of you stayed like this. Holding him, until he sobered up.  
"I love you dearly."  
"I love you dearly too"  
Regis removed his head from you, softly smiling at you, showing his fangs. His once dark eyes are a lot softer now. His pupils dilated, definitely in a much better mood.

Pecking your lips, though his eyes were still puffy. So you kissed below his eyes, a sweet gesture that made Regis's heart flutter. Smiling, he kissed you, rather deeply. Gripping your ass, causing you to moan in surprise. Regis evilly chuckled at that, but you smirked as you broke the kiss. Your lover purred into your right side of your neck, nibbling at the skin. "Let me make your day better, my love"  
"Regis, what are you playing"  
He grinned, knowing you're just being playful. Though he started to undress you, soon throwing them and the blanket on the floor. And with your help, you were nude in front of your vampire. Still unfair that he was just in his pants still. Regis lifted you up, having your legs dangling off the top of the chair, keeping you in balance with amazing strength. You shrieked at the random action, making Regis highly amused. Though he kissed your thighs, both teasing you and telling you that you're in good hands. Regis inhaled your scent, proud to get you horny already. So he decided to tease you a lot more, it's not sex with your lover if torture isn't involved. Yet you breath out, enjoying the attention you're getting, might it be frustrating. Though at least you can always look at those love bites later. You mewled at that thought, getting so needy now.  
"I love you Regis, so much"  
"I love you too~", growling out knowing full well what that did to you.  
"Emiel, pleasee."  
Your whimpering made him become much harder, sadly not seeing his bulge in his pants. Getting intoxicated by you. "Please what? My love, you need to be specific~"  
At times like this, you wished he didn't overpower you, you'd so ride his face. But you couldn't, all you could do was look down. Biting your own lip seeing his face, eyes dark again, though with his lust for you. Yet pulling an innocent look to tease you and to pull at your strings, but only tugging lightly of course. Only to see Regis to lick at your nub then up your stomach with his bizarre, long tongue. One you wished was inside you right now.  
"Regis, fuck... Please eat me out" You finally shuddered out.  
"Hm, anything for you. My dearest. But may I first have a little taste?"  
Taste? You grew confused until it hit you. He meant your blood. You shook your head, giving him his approval. With that, he scraped your thigh with his acute fangs. That drew blood and damn, you'd be lying if this didn't drive you crazy. He sucked so softly, but surely he'll make a permanent scar from which he bit you. Your lover drank his small fill, kissing the blood threatening to drip from your leg. Making the blood clot easier. Then, looking back up at you, licking his crimson lips. Damn him for being so sexy.  
Now he didn't waste any time, splitting your lips with his tongue alone. Dragging back up to your bud. Suckling your bud, enjoying the moans he got from you. Soon leaving the bud, but replacing it with his thumb as his other hand gripped your ass. He slid his tongue in you, you were far more than ready. As you arched, taking a hand through his hair, already gripping for your life. Making the vampire under you moan. His mutton chops brushed against your thighs, also feeling his teeth lightly grazing your pussy as he drove his tongue deeper into you. The sensation was already becoming a lot to handle. Even if he's going teasingly slow in entering you.  
"Regis please.", you plead for once, "Please, go faster!"  
The vampire moaned against your mound with approval, causing you to moan out his name. Finally fucking you at a nicer speed with his vamperic, and legit long tongue. Purposely hitting all the right spots with his skilled tongue. You were so fucking close, your walls tightened, a coil formed, and screamed his whole name. But did he let you cum, no. He stopped with that damned sly look in his eye. You can hear him say it. "Beg me for it. Then I'll reward you for being a good girl."  
Damn him sometimes, but he played it so well. This teasing will always throw you into heaven. "Emiel," you spoke shakily, "Please? Can I cum for you?"  
The vampire hummed, satisfied. Going at a slow pace, but increasing the speed, hitting all of your spots as he toyed with your nub between his thumb. After being denied your fist orgasms, you were much more sensitive. Which caused your orgasm to hit you hard. Onto his tongue, cum had to be dripping down his chin. Regis moaned as he drank all of your cum. So addictive, just drives him off the walls.  
He put you back on his lap, again with ease. Letting you gather yourself for round two. Swiping off the cum from his tongue. And removing his pants and breeches. You grabbed his shoulders. Not shocked at how hard he was. Though lowering yourself slowly onto him. Both sighing in bliss together. Cockwarming your lover as he just soaks you into his memory. Totally doing the same thing to him. Then he gripped at your hips, helping you raise and fall. Locking you in a kiss as he bounced you on his dick. You definitely tasted yourself on his tongue, you didn't care. Fighting for dominance, however, was something you craved. Yet standing no chance as he speeds you up. Breaking away from his hungry tongue, pressing your torso against his, you moaned in your vampire's neck. Soon biting his shoulder and clawing at his back as he thrusts deeper and faster. Making you growl and scream. The scent of this all, and seeing you become a mess because of him just unlocked a new feral side. Turning somewhat into his rage for just the lack of long claws. He growled and roared. Fucking you harder, making you cry out. Feeling that knot yet again and feeling Regis swells and pulsating in you. Cumming first, Regis took the chance to bury his dick in you deep. Releasing quite a lot of of cum, far more than a human could. Both you screamed each other's names. Then the two of you pant, coming off your highs. Your lover turning back into his classic and human form. He smiled at you, kissing your forehead. He pulled himself out of you, proud seeing cum running down your leg already, but stuffing it back in you.  
"Such a good girl", purred against your neck.  
"Emiel... That was amazing"  
Emiel chuckled, "I'm glad that I do not disappoint, my dear." Picking you up, he took you to the bed. Soon cuddling into you as the energy just zapped right out of you, drifting you into a slumber. Regis watched, placing a kiss on your forehead. "You deserve so much better and it hurts me so.", sadly smiling at sleeping form. Though joining you into dreamland.


End file.
